Naked Under a Blanket Part 2
by rookieface
Summary: Roy is threatened with hypothermia, but Havok is doing all he can to keep that from happening.  After Havok is forced to leave on mission, who will finish warming up Roy?  Ed's the only one left.


The door opened and Hughes returned alone. He looked right to the horrified brothers, then followed their glance to Havok and Mustang. They were naked and clinging to each other under a rough beige tarp of a blanket. Roy was now safe from hypothermia, but still chilled to the bone, and so he kept his place above Jean without flinching when the General arrived. "Didn't expect to see you on top so soon, Roy." Hughes teased.

Roy grumbled, sounded annoyed by the General's presence.

"Havok you comfortable under there?" Hughes asked.

Jean didn't answer, trying hard to fight the feeling, and keep his mind pure.

Hughes knelt down by the two under the blanket, and set his hand on the side of Mustang's face. Havok moved his hands quickly over the blanket to keep Hughes from catching a peek up any cravas.

Hughes ignored the gesture. "He's warming up…" He sighed. "You lucky bastard."

Roy grumbled again, still too shocked to talk.

"You seem to have this under control." Hughes giggled to Havok. "As you were solider."

Jean wined when Hughes pulled the cigarette from his lips. "Usually people have a drag after their done under the sheets."

"Very funny…" Havok groaned.

Hughes was just inches from his seat when the door crashed open and Hawkeye entered the room once more.

"Now what?" Hughes sighed and straightened up. His voice was comic, but his expression was anxious.

"General!" Hawkeye cringed and kept her hand on the doorknob, eager to guide Hughes out of the station.

Roy arched his shoulders and the blood diverted to his head in embarrassment. Havok felt the Colonel's tension and kept perfectly still.

"Is it the blockade?" Hughes grabbed his coat and marched across the room towards the door before he had one arm through the sleeve. "We need one more solider, Sir." Hawkeye kept her urgent eyes on Hughes, but only until he looked over to Roy.

"eh…" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow in confusion, but she was left without words.

"Mustang's not coming." Hughes looked over at the frightened brothers. Ed's brow furrowed and shook his head furiously.

"Havok, get up. Get dressed! Come on!" Hughes clapped his hands.

"Colonel, are you alright, Sir?" Hawkeye cleared her throat and let the words spill out without a sqeak.

He didn't respond, but Hughes reassured her, and excused her from the cabin so Jean could get dressed. Havok had to fight with Roy to slip out from under his weight, but he was eager to get as far away from his superior officer as possible.

Havok threw his clothes on in a panicked riot, and darted out the door before the General.

Hughes looked to the boys. "Keep an eye on him, will ya?" He sounded casual, but he looked concerned and lingered around until he got understanding nods back from the Elrick boys.

The door slammed and all that was left in the cabin were Ed, Al, and Roy Mustang. No one spoke for a along. The only sound came from the crackling fire. Roy didn't shift under the blanket, he didn't move at all.

"Brother?" Nervousness tainted Al's voice. "What happens if he dies?"

"Shutup, Al, don't be stupid. Hughes said he was warming up. All we are supposed to do is keep an eye on him, okay?" Ed spoke quick under the frustration.

"But what are we keeping an eye out for? What are we supposed to be watching out for? Is something going to happen? Are we supposed to…"

"Aaaaaal!" Ed groaned. "You worry too much."

"He's not moving, Brother."

"So?"

"Go check on him…pleeeease." Al squealed.

Ed looked over at the Colonel, but didn't move. "Hey, Mustang!" He shouted. "Move, you arrogant bastard!"

He didn't. And before Al could squeal again from nervousness, Ed groaned and crawled over to his superior. It was warmer by the fire, homey and comforting, but Ed would rather not be close to the Flame Alchemist.

Ed peered over to see the Colonel's face relaxed as if he were sleeping…or dead. "…Mustang?" Ed shifted anxiously.

The Fullmetal Alchemist's anxiety didn't last for too long. Roy opened one eye and looked out at the boy in reassurance. Ed scoffed at the annoyance in Mustang's half-face expression. The Colonel didn't keep his eye open for long, and drifted back.

"He's fine Al. He's just sleeping…" Ed lingered there for a moment, watching his superior officer. He was just sleeping, but he didn't look fine. He was curled up and tight under the blanket. His knees bent again, and his arms pressed to his chest. Although he was facing the fire, Ed had a feeling Roy wasn't warm. He watched a wave of shivers interrupt the Colonel's tranquility. The tiny shaky chill lasted for just a few short seconds, then he was still again.

"Brother?" Al questioned.

"Hold on…" Ed mumbled quietly to himself.

Another wave of shivers ran up the Colonel's body, and Ed took off his glove. By the time Ed reached out at put his hand on the Colonel's forehead the shiver's were over. He was warm. It didn't make sense to Ed. The young alchemist grunted and leaned down on his knees for comfort while he let his hand explore more areas of exposed skin. His palm brushed over his warm cheek and neck, and slowly came to a halt at Roy's chest and shoulder.

"He's still cold…" Ed murmured.

"Brother?"

Roy's shifted to his back after another set of shivers. Without opening his eyes he grabbed Ed's hand off his chest and moved it over his freezing ear.

Ed's arm went stiff, not comfortable with the Colonel's touch, and a blush of embarrassment filled his cheeks. He watched Mustang's face strain, and then heard the crashing steps of his brother as he lumbered over.

"He looks hurt." Al sounded too concerned for their small relationship, but it wasn't surprising.

"Ya, I know…" Ed agreed. "He's still cold…but not that cold…"

"He's shivering, brother!"

"I don't get it…" Ed sighed and took his hand from Mustang's ear.

Roy pulled the blanket up and condensed into a tighter ball.

"Is he gonna die?" Al whined.

Ed sighed. "Maybe…"

"What!" Al stood still and straight, but the surprise sounded in his voice.

"Ugh…I mean…he might! How am I suppose to know?" Ed got defensive just as quick as usual.

"But, Brother! We are supposed to watch over him!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING NOW?"

"WE CAN'T LET HIM DIE!" Al cried back.

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"Do what Havok di.."

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT GETTING NAKED WITH THE…"

"But he's gonna die! It's not fair!" Al whimpered.

Ed cringed, but didn't say another word. It wasn't silent for long though, Al grabbed Ed by the arm. "I'm not going to let you kill him, brother..."

"Eeh?" Ed cringed as Al pulled on his red coat. "No! Don't! Let me go! Let go, Al!"

"Brother, stop being such a baby!" Al had one sleeve of the coat, and was pulled ferociously on it.

"If you care so much, why don't you crawl in there with him?" Ed tugged on the other sleeve.

"Because I don't have body heat!" Al exclaimed. "I would if I did…because I'm mature like that!"

Ed grunted and released his sleeve so that Al feel backwards on the cabin floor.

"Brother…" Al looked up with all seriousness in his voice. "If he dies…I'll blame you."

"Eeh…" Ed grunted, but didn't argue back. He looked at his brother for a short moment, then back to the crumbled Colonel. It took a few long moments of deliberation, but Ed walked over to the blanket.

"Fine…" He pulled his shirt off, and dropped it to the floor along with his pocket watch and boots. "This bastard owes be one…" Ed unzipped his pants. "…owes me a big one."

Ed slipped out of his pants, and stood beside the Colonel in his boxers. He closed his eyes and lifted the end of the blanket, sliding underneath.

"Brother…"

"Yeah, I know, I know!" Ed pulled his boxer's off and tossed them out of the blanket. He didn't move in closer to Mustang. In fact they weren't even touching. Ed was too embarrassed to pull him closer like Havok had, so he just tapped his superior on the shoulder mumbling under his breath.

Roy took a silent breath and pulled Ed towards him. He was reluctant at first, trying to resist, but Mustang had him on top of him in a moment. Ed was sitting up, making their predicament look even more awkward then it should have. Roy frowned at this, and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, pulling him closer to lay down over him.

Ed didn't say a word, but there was more than enough whimpering and groaning involved. Roy kept his hands on Ed's back, it was warm. Ed's hands were on the floor caging in the Colonel on both sides. He was still to bashful.

Roy pulled Ed's flesh arm up onto his body, leaving the automail on the wooden floor. Ed cringed, and strained his neck to keep it from letting his head fall to Roy's chest. He was uncomfortable, unrelaxed, and unwilling to move. So Roy did it for him. He rubbed Ed's hand along his chest a few times, then put his hand on Ed's head to weigh it down. Mustang pressed Ed's head to his abdomen.

Ed continued to move his hand up and down in the way the Colonel had left it. The young alchemist felt warmer than he did when he was all bundled up next to Al. The time he spend on top of Mustang built up an immunity to embarrassment. Ed let his hand explore Roy's shoulders and sides, he rubbed his cheeks up and down his superior's belly, and created subtle frictions along their bodies, but still avoided any awkwardness he could.

Mustang felt the heat, but shifted uneasily from the sounds of Ed's heavy breathes. He sounded relaxed, but Roy didn't like it. Ed rubbed his lips along a short line of skin, back and forth until they were numb. Then he let his automail arm make itself comfortable at Roy's side.

"Ugh!" Roy sat up in an instant, his hand over the metal arm, and his eyes wide open. Ed looked up to see his surprise. It was like he had just woken up fully and comprehensively. He didn't look weak, tired, or dying anymore.

"Damnit, Fullmetal!" Mustang cursed. "Keep that cold arm off of me!"

Ed grinned and let his automail slide back to the floor. He was feeling more heat after that little conflict, and wasn't shy to push Mustang back to the floor. Roy's eyes stayed open suspiciously, but Fullmetal didn't keep eye contact. He nuzzled his head by the Colonel's neck, slid his arm under Roy's, and immediately entangled his legs with his. Ed waited for Roy to screech with surprise at the touch of his automail leg before he pressed his weight against the Colonel.

Roy flinched, and cringed, trying to keep from the initial outburst, but then he let Ed have it. "DAMNIT FULLMETAL DID YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID?" He struggled to push Ed off, but he was much stronger for a young man, and Roy was still weak from the cold.

"Shutup Colonel…" Ed murmured, and pulled his metal arm back into the picture.

Mustang clenched his teeth together to cover up a whimper, but Ed could still hear it, and a smile spread over his face. He held onto Roy.

The Colonel felt a heat coming from somewhere he didn't expect from the boy. He kept his shaky fingers at Ed's sides, desperately trying to lift the boy off of him, but his attempts were useless.

"Stop it…you're cold." Ed whispered, and let his lips brush along the side of his superiors face. "You're cold, aren't you?" Ed flipped his automail wrist so that the cold back of his metal hand could slide under Roy.

Mustang took a deep breath to cover his whines, and cursed once more as he felt more than heat coming from the boy. "You like hurting me?" Mustang tried to pull at Ed's metal hand.

"Brother?" Al chimed in, very confused.

Ed ignored him. "Always have…" The Fullmetal Alchemist, attempted to slide his metal leg in deeper.

"Get off…" Roy spoke through cringed teeth. "And that's an order."

Ed didn't resist. "It's for your own good…"

"Bastard…" Roy gave it all he could not to make a sound. Ed didn't care to warm up the Colonel with his body heat, he was now using the Colonel's body to make his young body hot. Mustang wiggled underneath the young alchemist, but it only gave Ed more pleasure. Roy grunted just as he felt Ed beginning to thrust into him.

The Colonel wrapped his hands around Ed's neck. "Fullmetal…" He spat.

Ed looked pleased with Mustang's temper, but he stopped his motion.

"Get off." Roy ordered.

Ed licked his lips, and with a grin obliged.


End file.
